Ronin
by lieutenant Lucifer
Summary: Naruto decides at a young age that he has no place in Konoha, so he leaves the village and travels the world trying to figure out who he is. All the while he is training to become strong enough so that one day he could return to the village and be accepted as the person he really is. How will the village react when their Jinchūriki returns? Starts during land if waves. Not godlike


**O.K guys so I had this idea for a while and I wanted to try and put it together. This isn't my main fic, so I have no idea how updates will go, but it will be updated.**

 **Also Naruto had traveled all over the elemental nations so he knows people that he wouldn't otherwise know. Not only that, but I'm going to try and balance the action and seriousness with comedy, so expect things that wouldn't happen to happen, for comedic purposes.**

 **I have another fic out called "The Black Swordsman so check that out if you enjoyed this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A young Naruto was sitting all alone on a swing in the playground. He had thought that maybe he could go out and make friends with other kids his age. However, when he showed up to the park, most of the adults there took their children and ran away from the park. Some even yelled in fear. Naruto did not know what to do at this point. _I tried everything I could, but no one wants to be my friend..._ Naruto thought. He was now on the verge of tears when a small ball rolled over to him. Naruto picked up the ball and saw a few kids who were still in the park. He left the swing and walked over to the group of children, hoping to make friends. "H-hey," Naruto stuttered, "Is this yours?" he asked.

The kids all took a step back and panic filled their faces. One of the boys responded with, "Y-yeah, but you can keep it. I don't want it anymore." The kid was obviously lying, but Naruto couldn't see that. He simply thought the kid was being nice.

Naruto smiled in response and said, "R-really! I can have it!" Naruto didn't bother waiting for the kids to respond before asking another question and taking a step foreword, "Do you guys wanna play a game?"

All of the kids took another step back. The biggest one out of the bunch responded this time, "Just leave us alone already you freak! Nobody even wants you hear, just leave!" he screamed. He and the other children started to run off, screaming in fear.

Naruto just stood where he was for a few moments. He didn't understand. _I... I thought that they wanted to be friends with me. Why would they give me this ball?_ Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes. _Fine. If they want me to leave, then I will._ Naruto, being the kid he was, didn't even give it a second thought. He simply ran out of the village through the gates, with no one even trying to stop him.

* * *

We now find ourselves with the Hokage of the leaf. He was currently in his office dealing with paperwork and giving out missions. He was clad in the usual Hokage gown and hat. It was the usual for the old Hokage. Right now he was issuing out a mission to one of the rookie teams; Team Kakashi.

"So, what'll it be today?" Kakashi asked whilst reading from his book. Kakashi wore the standard Jonin uniform of the leaf, a mask, and had his forehead protector covering his left eye.

The Hokage looked up from his paper, "We have a number of D-ranking missions that you can chose from..." he started, only to be cut off by one of the members of Team Kakashi.

He was an average looking boy with brown hair and a loud mouth. "NO WAY!" He yelled, "There is no way in hell I am doing another D-rank mission. All it is, is a pathetic excuse for minors my age to do work." Before he could get any further he was hit on the head by the only girl of the group.

"Shut it Shisu! We are in the presence of the Hokage!" She spat. She was Sakura Haruno.

The last of the team was a raven haired stoic teen. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi laughed an awkward laugh. "Y'now, maybe we are ready for a C-rank mission. Got any that you think we're ready for?"

The Hokage stroked his goatee, "Hmm. There is one that I have in mind." He signaled for his secretary to let the client- Tazuna- in." And so walked in Tazuna. He is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an sash around the waist, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. He was accompanied by a man who only stood at his shoulders height. His company wore a large black cloak that covered all of his body. The cloak would open at the middle of the mans front section to reveal a large black vest and baggy cargo pants. He also had a hood that was always on his head and large black combat boots. Completing the entire look was a white porcelain mask with two small slits for eyes that only showed black. It was mostly plain, aside for two things. One was the three lines that were carved into each cheek of the mask. On the left side the marks appeared to have been imbedded into the mask with elegance, while on the right the lines were pretty much slashed into the material without any care. The other thing was the mask's half smile on the left, and half frown on the right.

"Ah, you've got my escort then?" The man, Tazuna, said with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

The Hokage gave Tazuna a smile and said, "Of course. These four will be escorting you and your friend back to the land of waves."

Tazuna frowned, "You mean these three kids and one man? You've got to be kidding me. I pay good money and you give me a scarecrow, an emo duck, a pink haired fan girl, and an wannabe OC" he remarked.

The Hokage waved a dismissive hand at the man, "You have nothing to worry about. These three kids, as you put it, are no ordinary children. They have been trained as ninja of the leaf. And if that isn't enough, you will also have Kakashi Hatake with you. He is one of the most skilled Jonin in the village."

Tazuna grumbled a bit but didn't quarrel any further. "I'll be at the gate. Meet me there when you are ready to leave." Tazuna then took his leave, cloaked man in tow.

Kakashi, still not looking up from his book, told his team, "Make sure to be at the gate in twenty five minutes. Do not be late." He then **Shunshined** away.

* * *

It did not take much time for Team Kakashi to begin the escort mission. Everyone was on time and ready to go- even Kakashi! Everything seemed to be going fine. Kakashi was reading his book; Shisu and Sakura were chatting; Sasuke, Tazuna, and Tazuna's company were all silent. It was like that for hours on end when all of a sudden, after the group had passed two strange puddles,all hell broke loose.

Two ex-Kiri ninja came up out of the lake clad in black and grey clothing. They were Gozu and Meizu, The Demon Brothers. They had a long chain that extended from a gauntlet worn on one of the Ninja to the other. They rushed at Kakashi and bound him with the chain. It only took seconds for them to slice Kakashi into a bunch of pieces.

Shisu and Sakura was stunned by what happened. So stunned that it rendered them immobile. Sasuke on the other hand kept a calm composure. He took out a Kunai and got into his battle stance. Tazuna was shielded by his company who stood in front of him to make sure that nothing could happen.

The two ex-Kira ninja rushed at Shisu and Sasuke. Gozu tried to swing the chain at Sasuke, but Sasuke was able to deflect it with his Kunai. Shizu on the other hand wasn't so lucky. When Meizu rushed at him he was struck in the shoulder by his gauntlet. Said gauntlet happened to be poisoned. Sakura still couldn't do anything other than stand there dumbfounded.

Gozu then, with the help from Meizu, began to start overpowering Sasuke. That was when Tazuna's company stepped in. He reached inside of his cloak and brought out a regular tanto. Using it, he slashed through the chains that Meizu and Gozu were using, breaking them and rendering the weapon useless. With that done, he went and attacked Meizu, leaving Sasuke to deal with Gozu. However, before anyone could make anymore moves, Kakashi reappeared and made short work of the Demon Brothers, knocking them both out. Once they were defeated, Kakashi tied them to a trea.

"S-sensei!" Sakura shouted, "Quick, Shisu needs help. I think he was poisoned."

Kakashi examined the wound that Shisu suffered for a second before nodding. "It seems so." He quickly made a hand seal and poof, a second Kakashi appeared. "Take Shisu back to the village and report to the Hokage what happened. Have him send someone to arrest these two as well," He ordered while pointing to the Demon Brothers. The clone simply nodded and took Shisu before sprinting off. It was out of sight in mere seconds. He then turned to Tazuna, and with a dark look in his eye he said, "It looks as if you weren't telling us the entire truth about this mission. Now, before we leave you to go back to the land of waves alone, how about you explain to us what happened. Maybe I'll consider staying and guarding you." This was something new for Sakura and Sasuke. Neither of them had ever seen Kakashi so pissed before. But then again, neither of them have ever seen Kakashi almost lose someone because of someone else before either.

Tazuna looked to the ground and frowned. "I apologise. It's just that I couldn't afford the payment for anything higher. My home town has been being sucked dry because of a man named Gato."

Kakashi was surprised, "You mean Gato? Of Gato industries?"

Tazuna nodded, "Yes, that Gato. To the outside world he is simply a very successful businessman, but to anyone he encounters, he is a ruthless person who will go to any extent to make money." Tazuna now was on his knees and head to ground as he pleaded. "Please, you have to help me, I don't know what to do. I need your help."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Look, you don't need to pleading with me like this. It's kind of... pathetic really." Tazuna shot up off the ground, trying to grasp onto any self respect he had left, "We'll help you. We will get you back to the land of waves and guard you as you complete your bridge. You don't need to be so... sappy."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Tazuna wept as he pulled out another bottle of alcohol and went back to the way he was before. Everyone turned to continue the mission and press on. For the most part, things were like they were before. Aside from the fact that one kid in the group was poisoned and had to go back to the village.

Things were quiet and no one openly complained. Yet it seemed that as they became closer and closer to the land of waves, things became foggier and foggier. So much so to the point where no one could see two inches past their faces. "Hold up," Kakashi said as he put his arm out to the side, "This isn't any ordinary fog..." In the distance he heard a tiny thing buzzing in the air, "EVERYONE, DOWN NOW!" Kakashi yelled. The group followed his orders. Good thing they did, or else no one would have had their heads.

Chunk. A massive sword had just impaled a tree. Standing on top of the sword was a man who was known throughout much of the elemental nations.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi noted, "So you're the one that Gato Hired." Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He also wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. He was standing on his famous sword, Kubikiribōchō.

"Kakashi Hatake," Zabuza fired back. "You're in every bingo single bingo book from here to guam."

"I could say the same thing about you." As the two were glaring at each other trying to figure out what to do, the man that Tazuna brought along started to clap.

"Oh Zabuza, still compensating are we?" The man spoke for the first time. His voice was raspy but young, yet it still seemed to hold a lot of experience to it.

Zabuza didn't seem to find that comment all to funny. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?

The man brought arms out, palms up, as if saying 'really?'. "Come on, it's only been like what, two years? How could you forget me so easily." It was then that he dropped his hood and ripped off his mask, revealing his long spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and most notable his whisker marks.

Kakashi nearly fell over when he saw it. _S-Sensei? No, that can't be him... it must be_ Kakashi wanted to cry when he saw that face. He sighed as a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, _I thought you were gone for good._

"Naruto." Zabuza said slowly.

The now revealed Naruto nodded, "Yep! How's it going?" He asked, not caring about the situation at hand.

Zabuza shrugged, "Y'know the usual, working for scum, trying to get money, killing people."

Naruto shook his head, "You know, if you keep living like this, you're going to drive yourself to the grave."

Zabuza laughed, "When the day comes you can rub it in my face, but until then I refuse to give up my goal." He grabbed the handle of his sword and ripped it out of the tree, and then landed on the ground, sword in hand. "Now, I think it's about time we stop talking, and start fighting. I have a bridge builder to kill."

Naruto nodded, "I never thought you would insist. I've got a bridge builder to protect." Reaching from inside his coat, Naruto pulled out a large sword that matched Zabuza's in length, but not in width. Instead of a glorified butchers knife, it was more of a sharp pin needle with a handle and blade.

Without another word both Ninja charged at each other and clashed swords several times causing sparks to fly and the fog to dissipate. The two began to go faster and harder until it became difficult for even Sasuke to track. All of a sudden the sparks stopped and the swords were met at a dead stop. Naruto was beginning to sweat while Zabuza didn't even have a single drop on his forehead.

"You've gotten better," Zabuza said as he began to put more strength into his sword, "But, you're still no match for me!" he grunted as his sword broke through Naruto's in a clean cut. If it weren't for Naruto's reflexes he would have been cut in half. Luckily he was able to narrowly avoid the blade.

"That may be so, but I will beat you some day," Naruto said between breaths. He was about to charge at Zabuza again, but Kakashi stepped in front of him with a kunai in hand and headband up, revealing his sharingan.

"At least I don't have to compensate for what I don't have," Naruto cracked, trying to alleviate the tension. It didn't work, Kakashi and Zabuza were glaring each other down. They began their fight with close combat. Neither man was able to strike at the other. Kakashi was slowly gaining an edge, but then Zabuza jumped back and began a series of hand signs faster than any of the teens could see. Kakashi used his sharingan and copied the seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," both Kakashi and Zabuza yelled as the water around then formed into two dragons that clashed. Both dragons seemed to be evenly matched and eventually destroyed each other into nothingness. Once they both dissipated Zabuza began another set of hand seals and KakashI followed.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" Both men yelled yet again. This time however the water was less controlled and more powerful, causing for everyone to be lost in the swirl of blue. Minutes later everyone emerged from the water and checked to see if anyone was hurt.

Kakashi was standing roughly twenty feet away from the group and Zabuza was no where in sight. "Everyone, be on alert, Zabuza could be any-" before he was able to finish the sentence Zabuza came up out of the water behind him and trapped him in the Water Prison Jutsu.

"Hehehe," Zabuza chucked, "Looks like I win Kakashi. Now hand over the bridge builder and I may spare your lives."

Kakashi began to panicin in his prison, "Everyone, run! Just get out of here! He can't move as long as he is controlling this Jutsu."

Naruto shook his head, "I can't do that. See, you helped me out, so now it's my turn to repay you for that." As he finished his sentence Zabuza created a water clone.

"If you really are going to repay this man, than you'll have to get through me," The clone declared.

"Kuso..." Naruto said aloud. _'If I was going against Zabuza as he is right now casting that Jutsu I would have somewhat of a chance. But, against a fully mobile clone, even if it's just a clone, I may not have much of a chance. Looks like I'll need help.'_ "Yo, emo-duck. I'm going to need your help if I'm going to free your sensei."

Sasuke's eye twitched at the nick name, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. If you want my help don't be so rude."

Naruto waved a dismissive hand, "Yah whatever Sasuke. Anyways, come here I have a plan," Naruto whispered as Sasuke stepped foreword. Sasuke's face went from emotionless to smirking then to a full grin.

"You are evil," Sasuke laughed towards Naruto who did the same.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto cheered as he made a single hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!l" He declared as twenty doppelgangers appeared. They each took out a kunai and made way towards the Zabuza clone. One by one they were being destroyed. When the last clone puffed out of existence his kunai was dropped, not dispelled. Naruto was no where to be seen. It was this kunai that then transformed into the original Naruto who stabbed the clone, making it turn back into water, drenching Naruto. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you know how annoying it is too wear wet clothing!"

Zabuza was genuinely surprised. "So you've managed to defeat the clone. Gotta say kid, I'm kind of proud."

Naruto laughed a bit, "Don't be, you'll next!" One again Naruto summoned a few clones. They all charged at Zabuza, who in turn defeated them all with one swing of his sword. However, because of the force he put into the swing Zabuza wound up pushing his sword so far into the ground that it got stuck.

Sasuke then took a giant windmill shuriken out of seemingly nowhere and launched it at the man. Zabuza saw it from a mile away and grabbed the shuriken mid air. "Who's compensating now?" He asked arrogantly. What Zabuza didn't see was the shuriken hiding in the shadow of the main one. "Well shit..." With only seconds to react, Zabuza had to either lose his arm or his prisoner. He chose the latter. Jumping away from the windmill shuriken also released his Jutsu, allowing for Kakashi to escape.

Naruto unhenged from shuriken and back to ninja. With being only inches away from Zabuza and sideways in the air, Naruto did the only thing he could think of.

Every male in the vicinity simultaneously winced. The cries of Zabuza could be heard for miles as every bird evacuated their trees. Naruto had kicked Zabuza square in the nuts, causing the victim to go to his knees from the pain. "Get fucked!" Naruto cheered as he got hit on the head from Kakashi.

"No," he scolded, "That's bad. BAD NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto now had his head down and realized just how he fucked up. Not cool Naruto, not cool. "Now go over there and say you're sorry."

Naruto walked over to Zabuza and crouched down to the kneeling man who was nursing his balls. "Sorry dude. Just didn't want to lose..."

Zabuza looked up at Naruto, eyes red and teary, "There are some lines you just don't cross kid." He growled between coughs. Just as he was about to stand two needles made their way into Zabuza's neck, causing the man to fall foreword on the ground. A Hunter ninja shunshined to the location and picked up Zabuza. The person was wearing a the traditional plain mask of the Hunter ninja and wrote the traditional clothing.

"I would like to thank you for weakening my target. However, I must bring them back and cannot allow you to take the body. I would suggest you allow me to do so, less risk harming the feelings our villages hold towards each other." The Hunter ninja then shunshined away again, this time with Zabuza in arms.

Kakashi nearly passed out as he was brought onto one knee. He began to cough up blood. "Not breathing surely takes it's toll..." Kakashi said aloud.

Team seven along with Tazuna and Naruto rushed over to help Kakashi up on his feet.

"Sensei what's wrong? You were fine just a minute ago," Sakura asked.

Kakashi had to hold back face palming as Sasuke and Naruto helped him up. "You try not breathing for several minutes after fighting an intense fight. Tell me how you feel." He said way to chippy.

From then on the group proceeded to their destination, Tazuna's house. Kakashi had to be helped on the walk there, but aside from that it went smoothly. They reached the house by midnight so Tazuna had to sneak everyone in so no one in the house would wake up. He assigned everyone a room and then passed out on the couch half drunk.

' _What a hell of a c-rank mission_ ' Kakashi thought as he passed out, exhausted

* * *

 **Alright so that's the first chapter. To clear up some things, Naruto knows a lot of people around the nation's that he met during his time away from the village. That's how he learned curtain things, like his swordsmanship or the shadow clones. If anyone wants to beta read or help out with the story pm me. If anyone has any questions, either review or pm me and I'll answer them. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review if you liked the read. That's the only way I know to write more.**


End file.
